So you were the answer?
by onesmileisenough
Summary: So everything's always the same for Kendal. Same job, same people, same everything. Until Kendal wishes for some change and two new kids move into town. Coincidence?


I tapped my pencil on the wooden counter that reeked of coffee and had specks of old muffins lying about. I was trying to concentrate, yet still look like I was working at the same time, but algebra homework involves a lot of concentration. Besides, it's not like a job here at The Corner (the local coffee shop), involves head on concentration, no matter how much my college-drop-out boss says thinks it does.

The door blew open, letting in a sharp gust of cold, fall air. The customers by the door shivered and cursed under their breaths at the being that let in the vile gust of bitter wind. I chose to simply ignore this, it was the same reactions that unfolded every time someone entered the café and wind struck people's defrosting faces. It was just far to routine, so I ignored it and continued to try and focus on my math homework.

"Ahem." A voice cleared their throat, interrupting me while I was in mid-problem-solving-mode. I looked up at the intruder who dared to not only let in cold wind but also to pull me out while I was actually in the process of understanding a math problem –a highly unusual time for me. The man looked down at me, his face looked tired, probably from a long day of work and his eyes looked frustrated, a feeling I was probably doing nothing to help with all my thinking. He cleared his throat once more and I raised my brows, lifting my pencil from my notebook, and putting on the required 'The Corner' smile.

"So sorry to keep you waiting, how may I help you, sir?" I said cheerily. He looked at me and then down at my name tag, narrowing his old eyes to read the small print.

"Well…Kenni," He coughed; something I figured had to do with the fact that I was a girl who had a guy-like name. He scanned the menu and scratched his wrist, I leaned on the counter, trying to remember the math problem in my mind, figure I solve it while he made his decision on what he wanted.

He looked down from the menu, "I'll have a regular coffee, I'll add my own milk and sugar and I want a blueberry muffin." He ordered.

I nodded, "Aye-aye, sir." I mumbled, turning on the heels of my converse and filling up his order. Grabbing a paper coffee cup, I filled it a little before the brim with black coffee, capped it, placed it on the counter in front of him and turned again to grab his muffin. I dropped it in a paper bag with the café's name stamped across the front in fancy script, then placed it beside the coffee, ringing up his order on the register. "Alright, that'll be two dollars and fifteen cents, please." I said with that fake cheeriness I had before.

He pulled out his wallet, taking out three crisp dollar bills and dropping them on the counter, replacing them with his order. "Keep the change, miss." He said with half-a-smile, I picked the money up and smiled again, this time a little more meaningfully.

"Thank you and come again." Click, the door slammed shut and I sighed, depositing the money into the register; putting the change into the TIPS box and taking a quick look around the café before turning back to my homework. But I saw a lady get up in the back and stopped opening my notebook when she started heading my way, great, I thought to myself, here comes 'Mrs. One-Frappuccino-And-A-Chocolate-Chip-Cookie'. Well no, her name was Mrs. Westcott, but here in 'The Corner' that's what I called her by…just in my head, not to her face.

"Thank you, Kenni, here you are." She smiled sweetly, pinching a five dollar bill in between her plump fingers. Her cheeks were rosy from the warmth the drink, I took the bill and smiled, ringing up the cash register.

"Mm, thank you Mrs. Westcott, was your order just fine?" I asked with plastered on concern and curiosity.

She nodded, taking her change into her chubby hands. "Of course it was, just like every day. And I got a lot done." She pointed to her Mac Book. Oh did I forget to mention Mrs. W is planning on becoming a world famous writer one day, so in the meantime, she's writing 'chapters' of her 'story' here at 'The Corner' every day, ordering the same order, she insists it helps her write.

I smiled, raising my eyebrows to add interest, "Oh? Do I ever get to see it? Like a…sneak peek?" I said, leaning on the counter. Mrs. Westcott laughed, waving her free hand in the air.

"Oh Kenni, you're such a sweet girl." I smiled fakely at the compliment, how many times have I had heard her say that? She checked her watched and huffed, "Oh best be off, ta-ta dear. I'll be back tomorrow!" She called as she hustled out of the café. I waved, watching her go, the conversation may have been done and my actions were basically forced but it was a heck of a lot better than doing my Algebra. Letting out a sigh, I turned back to my unfinished math homework and picked up my chewed up pencil, reapplying that same look of 'concentrating-but-not-too-much' I had before I was distracted just a few minutes ago. Same old, same old here in Hashbrooke Heights.

"Yes!" I said, pumping my fist in mid-air as I realized my shift was finally over. I ripped off my apron, crumbled it up and shot it through the air, sighing as it fell in front of my hook. Drat, I picked it up and quickly hooked it on, I had to get home and finish my homework. Yep leave one hell hole then trip and fall through another one. I slipped on my jacket, shoved my papers of semi-done homework in my backpack, slung it over my shoulder and sped out the door, bracing the cold winter air. "Snap, it got colder." I mumbled taking my gloves out from my pockets and putting them on, wouldn't want any frost-bitten fingers now would I?

As I started to unlock the front door of my house, my shoulders began to slouch and my backpack started dropping downwards, "Mom, I'm home, it's so cold out!" I hollered absently, just making conversation so she would know I wasn't dead or anything. Suddenly a tall brunette woman stepped out from the kitchen; cooking powder was smeared under her dark green eyes, making her look like a ghost.

"Oh Kendal, you're home. I'm baking cookies, do you want some?" My mother, Jackie, asked, turning on her the heels of her flat shoes and reentering the kitchen. Jackie, see my mom has a regular girl name while I have Kendal. Sure, it's a unisex name and all but I'd rather not get the awkward stares when one of my friends yells "Kenni!" from half way down the hall.

I inhaled deeply, the scent of freshly baked gingerbread cookies struck my nose, getting rid of the black coffee and chocolate-chip cookies smell –nothing smells better then home-made cookies, especially ones made by your mom, am I right? I unzipped my jacket as I walked inside the kitchen, the heat emerging from the recently used stove washed over me, defrosting my body. Jackie picked a few cookies off the tray and dropped them carefully on a plate, "There you are, Kenni, oh how was work today?"

I snapped off the gingerbread man's head before responding, I failed to see why my mom even pestered me about work. I gave her the same story: 'Just fine mom, got a lot of homework done.' I sighed, "Just fine mom, got a lot of work done." I said, trying to rephrase it, have to give the woman something. She smiled with satisfaction at me, patted my head, causing my blonde bangs to slide in front of my eyes as she walked out of the room, telling me to enjoy the cookies.

I spun around in my seat, flicking my head to the right as my bangs dangled over my eyelashes and chewed on the gingerbread cookie, hoisting my backpack onto my lap and digging out my math homework and my green 'Homework' folder, holding loose leaf paper and worksheets that were assigned as homework. I bit into the cookie once again, trying to redirect my attention from the cookie's taste to my homework. Something, I'll admit, was hard for me to do.

Two hours later, I had finally finished my homework and had practically devoured all the gingerbread cookies on the plate Jackie had given me. I stretched my arms over head, shutting my eyes and letting out a yawn. "Snap, it's 8. Urgh, Lauren's going to be peeved that I didn't call her." I murmured to myself, leaning back in my seat as I pulled my phone out. My back felt stiff from sitting on the chair so long, and as I rose to my feet, I could feel the pain from remaining seated on a wooden chair for two hours having its after affects on my butt.

"You were supposed to call me an hour ago, Kendal." Lauren snapped in my ear as the call was answer. I pushed the crumbs off the table, scooping up my dishes and walking over to the sink.

"Ah cut me some slack, Lauren, I had work and then I had to do freaking Mr. H's homework and math, not a good combination for Kenni." I said, referring to myself in third person.

I could hear techno music blasting in the background, "Don't give me that excuse," She laughed; I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Well anyways, ugh, why am I listening to 'Panic At The Disco'? That's so seventh grade." She commented, the background music hummed a low beeping noise as it shut off.

"Lauren, was there a reason you told me to call you after school? Or is this another 'Oh my gosh, I have nothing to wear to what-ever-date-you-have-this-time' thing?" I asked dully, my mind already drifting off. I swore I had A.D.D sometimes!

Lauren scoffed on the other line, "Very funny, Kenni, but no." She breathed, static formed in my ear and I blinked. "Is Morgan made at me or something? She hasn't said a word to me all day." She questioned with genuine curiosity.

Morgan Brookes, another friend of mine. Lauren Josephs fell into that same category, they were both the types of girls that drove you completely insane yet you couldn't bear to hate them, they didn't piss you off enough.

I had walked into the living room; I had to walk while on the phone, it was like instinct. "Um, I don't know, but I noticed she wasn't in a good mood after she saw you flirting with Nick Thomson." I told her, leaning back on the headboard of the couch until I fell over and my back met with the soft material of the couch seats.

Lauren gasped, "Oh my gosh! She likes Nick! Why didn't she say anything? Obviously I wouldn't have even spoken to him if she just said so." One thing about Lauren, she a major flirt and she may say she won't flirt with that guy that you've been crushing on for forever, but she will, just when you're not around. I replied a muffled, 'I don't know', my attention was captivated by the National Geographic special on ancient Egypt's plague. "Ugh, well now I have to call the slut to apologize, fine, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye honey." She kissed the phone; I made a face and hung up.

Was that interesting? No, right, I thought not. It's the same thing every month or so, Morgan likes a dude, Lauren flirts with him, she gets peeved and then Lauren tries to apologize but Morgan will either: A) Call her a slut, B) Call her a man-stealer or C)Ignore her completely. Which leaves my job, bringing them together and getting them to talk, five minutes into their little chick-flick arguing scene, they're laughing and giggling over how silly that was and then they would decide to head to 'The Corner' after school, order three scones and gush about how 'hot' the newest cause of the fight looks in his Abercrombie sweater today.

I kicked my feet in the air, my heels connecting with the headboard of the couch. I starred at the T.V and pursed my lips as my phone began to scream my name, Morgan's ringtone. Right on cue, I sighed and picked up my phone, bracing myself for the shit she was going to say about Lauren. This was going to be a highly one-sided conversation.

I was already at school when Lauren stormed down the hallway, rage flickering in her honey brown eyes, leaning on my locker, listening to Mayday Parade on my iPod. She stopped in front of me, "Ugh, she is such a child!" I smirked as Lauren tried to refrain from cursing. She picked a curl of chestnut colored hair off her lip, "Can you believe she's blaming me for not knowing she liked Nick!" She snapped.

Yes, I can believe it because this is the same routine as always. If she didn't blame you, then I'd be worried, not only that, but thrown off. How else was I going to get my scone if they decided not to make up? "No, you're kidding." I said, widening my eyes in mock interest.

Lauren stomped her heel on the freshly waxed floor, "Yes! As if I'm a mind-reader or something, she's so...ugh." She grumbled her perfectly clear skin wrinkling as she inhaled. "Speak of the devil." She said, turning around and putting a hand on her hip; I didn't have to look up to know Morgan was making her way down the hall. I could smell her perfume from where I stood, a good ten feet from her.

But I looked up anyways, just to give Morgan the benefit of the doubt, oh and look there she was. Her dark brown hair flowed gracefully behind her as she stalked down the hall towards us, her heels clicking-and-clacking on the tiled floor. I sighed and turned around; entering the combination of my lock, gather books then get involved.

"We'll look what the cat dragged in." Lauren said coolly, picking at invisible cuticles on her fingers.

Morgan shot her a look and rolled her dark brown eyes, "What are you five?" She laughed fakely. And cue the fire in Lauren's eyes, she stepped forward and Morgan followed, they were face-to-face. I always found it amazing how neither one of them choked on each other's excessive amounts of perfume.

"Who picked out the outfit today? Grandma?" Lauren cocked her head to the side and widened her green eyes a smidge in mock interest. Morgan tugged on her ruffled top, it was classic Morgan but it was also classic Lauren to rip on Morgan's style when they were like this.

Morgan fired back, "Love your hair, I hear rat's nest is in these days." She smirked. Lauren twirled a lock of hair around her index finger, narrowing her eyes. I clicked my lock shut, and looked at my watch. Ten more minutes before first period, I'll give them a few more seconds to bicker before meddling.

"I didn't know you liked him, damn it!" She whined, stomping her foot. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, same excuse as always," I raised my brows, was she noticing the pattern too? "First Joseph now Nick, can't you keep your hormone level down?!" Lauren's mouth gapped and she stepped forward; defeating the little space there was between them.

And that's my cue, "Alright, alright, break it up you two." I said, trying to sound concerned yet serious at the same time. I pressed my hands against their flat stomachs and pushed them back easily; they stumbled over their high heeled shoes and huffed, crossing their arms over their chests. "Let's not be rash here, okay? Time to talk and not insult one another." I said, emphasizing on NO insulting on another. They looked like children as they mumbled protests and insults under their breaths.

I cleared my throat, "Okay, so Lauren, you flirted with Nick, right?" Nod. "Okay, and Morgan you liked Nick, correct." Nod again. "But Lauren didn't know, so really is it her fault? You could've said something, I mean isn't that what' best friends' do?" I air quoted best friends, because I didn't believe in the term. At least not between those two, they fought far too often and for the littlest things to be considered best friends.

Morgan shifted uneasily; I looked at my cell phone, seven minutes. "Really?" Lauren stepped forward and nodded, "Aw! I didn't know that, I'm so sorry, baby!"

"Please, that was kind of fun!" She giggled, into her perfectly tanned palm. I watched them hug and listened to them talk and giggle as the three of us walked to class together. But while they babbled about the latest fashion DON'T someone somewhere in this school was wearing, I made no effort to be a part of the conversation; instead, I just closed my eyes and sighed. If I could memorize their exact reactions and how their quarrel would end, there was definitely something wrong. "So 'The Corner' after school?" Lauren asked, sitting down in her seat in Home Economics.

Morgan nodded, "Totally, scones on me. You're so coming too Kenni." Morgan confirmed my invitation, I would obviously be there, and working but I made no complaints and just sat in my seat in front of Lauren. I sighed:

Fight- check

Scones at 'The Corner'- check

Reciprocal events- checked.

I sighed at my last mental check, hopefully that would change.


End file.
